the_bust_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Pickles at Highschool
It was 7:30am and the highschool was just barely opening. Obviously, the kids came in one by one screaming “WELCOME TO ANOTHER DAY AT HIGHSCHOOL” as they do. They were about to go play the daily minigame when something unexpected happened. They heard another person coming on. This made no sense as, for once, everyone had shown up to recordings. Up the stairs into the classroom came Goob, blasting angry rap music through his headphones. Everyone was staring at him, perplexed as to who this stoned guy was and why he was in the highschool. He simply said “ur mom gay”, to which Goldy responded by pinning Goob to the floor and starting to fuck the shit out of him. Unicorn Mann, whomst’d’ve had a crush on Goldy, got mad and shoved his dick so far up Goldy’s ass that it went up through her mouth and into Goob’s mouth. Before Goob could point out that that’s gay, Unicorn came but his cum was purple to match his purple outfit. It tasted strangely like cupcakes. After 1 minute and 59 seconds of this madness, they all came and Goldy fucking died. Just then, Ryguy pointed out “we still need to play a game though!” Goob stumbled up to Ryguy and spit out the purple cupcake cum, which he still had in his mouth, meaning Ryguy was now covered in whatever the fuck Unicorn’s purple sludge was. This triggered Tina so much that she pinned Ryguy to the floor and starting licking off the purple unicorn juice, which somehow led to a thighjob so intense Ryguy’s dick fell off. This is where Tina would get a strapon and fuck the bloody hole; but she left it at home today, so she proceeded to fuck the already incoherent Goob instead. Within 15 seconds, Goob’s mouth was emitting foamy goobjuice and his 1mm benis blasted so much goobjuice that it went up through Tina’s mouth, back onto Goob’s face. After a good 10 minutes of this, Goob was literally paralyzed, possibly forever, from the pure pleasure he was experiencing. As Tina kept going, Cookie and Kat walked up and started doing other shit, all of which further sped the goobjuice production. Another 5 minutes in and Cookie was sitting on Goob’s face, letting all the goobjuice foam go up her ass which caused her to be squirting the whole time; and Kat was sucking up the goobjuice from his ass. Another 30 minutes later, Goob fucking exploded and covered the whole playroom and everyone in it with goobjuice. After Tina had finally licked all the goobjuice off of everything over 3 hours later, she went on to be a fetish prostitute for everyone in the highschool, except Ryguy who she dumped. Goldy came back to life thanks to Unicorn Mann’s machines, but she was also his sex slave. The next day, Tina went into a surprise labor, and gave birth to another identical Goob who was ready to do it all again.(edited) Trivia * The bust was originally "Pickles at Daycare", and took place in the Minecraft Daycare universe instead of a high school. However, it was censored to say "high school" after controversy. Category:Busts Category:Goob Bust